


Battle Scars (Unstoppable) [fanvid] (Guy Sebastian, Lupe Fiasco, Sia)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "These battle scars, don't look like they're fading / I put my armor on, show you how strong I am."There's only one Ahsoka Tano. It's Ashley Eckstein.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 7





	Battle Scars (Unstoppable) [fanvid] (Guy Sebastian, Lupe Fiasco, Sia)

**Author's Note:**

> Direct YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PPoHTi9Dok


End file.
